The rim holding the lens is formed in an annular shape or a semi-annular shape, and a fitting groove having a V-shaped cross section is formed in an inner periphery thereof for holding the lens. Further, the structure is made such that the lens is held to the rim by fitting a fitting portion formed so as to protrude to a side surface of the lens to the fitting groove.
In this case, there is a problem that the lens is expanded and contracted due to a change of temperature after fitting the lens to the rim, the lens is deformed on the basis of an application of a great force to the lens, and a gap is generated between the lens and the rim, whereby the lens rattles or the lens is easily detached from the rim.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, for example, in a rim of a spectacle described in a patent document 1, the structure is made such that a lens is fitted to a rim so as to expand a groove of the rim at a time of installing the lens, by using an elastic material for a material of the rim, and forming the groove of the rim in a V-shaped groove with larger depth than a conventional rim, whereby the rim can absorb an expansion or a contraction of the lens due to the temperature change. Further, in a spectacle described in a patent document 2, a holding structure of a lens fitted to a rim is improved by winding the lens around a periphery of the rim holding the lens in an inner periphery thereof, and sandwiching a sheet-like cushion member between the rim and the lens.
Further, in recent years, the spectacle is positioned as a part of a fashion, and spectacles having various decorations are going to be put on the market. A consumer tends to express a personality by wearing a different spectacle from the other one. In this state of society mentioned above, a wide variety of design characteristic is required for the spectacle.
In the spectacle described in the patent document 2 mentioned above, a quality feeling and a warmth are applied to the rim by a sheet-like cushion interposed between the rim and the lens. Further, in a rim shape of a spectacle frame described in a patent document 3, an outer appearance of a rim line is made thick and a new fashion characteristic is applied by forming a cross sectional shape of the rim approximately in a trapezoidal shape, and sloping a front surface of the rim to an inner side while forming a concave groove to which the lens is fitted in an inner periphery thereof.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 05-19211    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-329981    Patent Document 3: Japanese Utility Model No. 3043375